


Tell Me How You Feel

by Taterz_Tots



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: College - AU, M/M, Quarterback Mark, Rewrite, Secret Relationship, bartender Jack, mention of drummer Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/pseuds/Taterz_Tots
Summary: "To tell me how you feel, in five words or less" - Hawthorne Heights (Language Lessons (Five Words or Less)).ORMark and Jack have been in a relationship for a year now, except no one knows. Now Jack has to show Mark there's nothing to be scared of because he will kick arse for him at any given time!





	Tell Me How You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 9 or 10 years ago when I was around 18-19. It was originally a Panic! At the Disco fic and it was complete and utter shit! lol. but yea, I'm now Septiplier trash so here's a thing.

Sweat, blood, and ~~tears~~ cum spilled on the carpet, as well as on every other corner of the small dorm where he had made him scream his name.

"You need to leave" Mark reminded like he usually would after one last breathtaking section; "before Tyler gets back" he would always add.

"This is getting old" Jack commented, ruffling his green hair back to normal "I'm sure someone knows 'm here"

"I haven't had the time to tell anyone about **you** ", he was right; lame excuses were always old

"I'm sure yeh meant **us** " he corrected him, "but don't worry, I understand no star quarterback would like to be seen with the bartender from a crappy pub, especially not the great Mark Fischbach"

“Jack please, is not like that at all” Mark tried to stop him before he made it out the door.

"Not again Markimoo, I have to go" Mark raised an eyebrow and laughed at the pet name, he tried going for another kiss but Jack stopped him, "no seriously, stop. I’m done here”

\--------------------------------

"Earth to Seán anyone there?"

The green haired man blinked his blue eyes, getting back to reality "huh?"

"I don't suppose you could explain to me what the professor was talking about” one of his best friend and classmate, Robin, asked

He stood up from his desk, shaking his head "no, sorry, wasn’t paying attention. I had a tough night".

"He had you pinned against the desk again?" Felix, his other best friend, appeared from behind him as they made their way out of class.

"It's always the desk" Robin nodded, knowingly

"No! It wasn't the desk! I need ta stop telling yeh guys ‘bout my personal life" he said the last part more to himself, "besides I'm used to the desk, is the kitchen counters I don't like. I always end up banging my head on the cabinets"

"Slut" Felix laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders

"You look like shit," Robin commented, walking on the opposite side of him "did you sleep at all last night?"

"Honestly, no" he answered, pushing Felix off of him and sticking his tongue out at him when the Swede pouted "but that's not why I'm tired; I'm tired of being Mark's one-night stand, every night”

"Alright, well, I have two possible solutions for you; either quit your job or quit him" Felix offered, "or come hang with us tonight"

Robin raised an eyebrow at the other "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Shut up, I just want him to come out with us"

Robin rolled his eyes at him, but nodded, already hatching a plan. "As much as I hate to agree with the meatball, we haven’t spent time together in a long time, dude. We miss you” 

"ye’re right, I’m sorry guys" he agreed, not knowing what he was getting himself into "I guess it'll help me get my mind off of Fischbach for at least a few hours”

\-------------------------

His plans never went like he wanted; it was a fact of life.

Jack never intended for any of this to happen. He was just doing his job that night Mark Fischbach and the entire football team decided to come by the little Irish Pub he works at. 

It was a dare; Mark talked pretty and got in his head. His friends all laugh when he got back to them with the Irish boy’s phone number. Jack knew this wasn’t right but when his phone rang a few days later he stupidly answered.

The first time they met they met at Mark’s place when his roommate Tyler was out at work. They sat on his bed watching movies on his computer and cracking jokes. Mark had poked him on the side when he had dramatically yawned, throwing his arms up in the air, the cute little yelp that came out of his mouth made Mark’s eyes widen and a grin form in his lips right before he tackled him down in a tickle-attack. Jack was breathing hard, face flushed, a giggling mess underneath the half-Korean when his lips came crashing down on him and Jack would be lying if he said he did not enjoy it.

They always met at Mark’s dorm after that, they always met when Tyler was out. 

It wasn’t always sexual but when it was it was great. 

The first time they were together intimately, Mark asked him to put his clothes back on almost immediately. They were cuddling on the bed when he got a text from Tyler and asked him to leave.

And then it became a habit; he knew Tyler’s work schedule better than he knew his own.

He told his two closest friends he had a boyfriend, but Mark never told anyone. A year past and he still turned to the pub for him.

\-----------------------

House parties were never Jack’s thing, he had enough of drunken bastards at work, and there was no reason to deal with them in his free time too. But Of course, Robin’s plan was to bring him _here_.

He found Mark in the kitchen, girls all over him as he talked about the big game coming up. He didn’t do it on purpose, it wasn’t Jack’s fault that he was standing right next to the cups and drinks, and he was thirsty.

“Excuse me,” he said _slightly_ shoving a girl blocking his way to Mark. He stood in front of the quarterback grinning as he reached behind his back for the bottle of Jack Daniel’s.

Mark was visibly tense, and Jack could feel him glaring holes on the back of his head as he turned to make his drink.

He gave him the half empty can of coke he had used and raised his red solo cup as he left the kitchen and went back to his friends in the living room.

He found Felix sitting in a big brown chair with his girlfriend on his lap. She smiled and waved when she saw Jack, inviting him to come near.

“Hi Marzia” he bent down to kiss her cheeks, and whispered in her ear making her giggle, “yer boyfriend’s a shit head”

“Hey, hey, this wasn’t my plan, bro!” he said defensively, pointing an accusing finger at the other Swede in the room, “you know I don’t have the brains to! This was all Robin’s idea!”

“Yeah because the computer geek was invited to the house party, Mr. I’m friends with every-fucking-body!” Robin defended, “yeah, I came up with the plan but if he hadn’t been invited we wouldn’t even be here, to begin with!”

“It doesn’t matter I hate yeh both” Jack settled, dropping on the big couch next to Robin, not noticing the other person sitting on it.

“Hey man, not that I mind but you’re practically sitting on my lap” the young man chuckled

“Oh shit, sorry”

“It’s fine,” the dimples on his cheeks deep as he smiled wide, “I’m Nate”

Jack was staring, “ye’re cute” there was laughing, “shit, did I say that out loud?”

“you did” Nate chuckled, “thank you?”

He laughed, face red with embarrassment, “well, ye’re welcome”

“Oh hey, you’re Jack, right? From Raised to the Ground?” Nate was holding onto his arm, his smile turned into a big grin, Jack nodded and the brown eye boy bounced on his seat, “Oh that’s awesome, I’m a fan”

“Thank you!”

They talked for a while, Nate explaining he had a band of his own and would love to collab some time, Jack really liked that idea.

They were laughing at Jack’s impression of Felix when a deep voice ran through the living room, interrupting them.

“The hell do yeh want, Fischbach?” Felix asked, defensive about his best friend

“you seem to be having a good time”, he was talking to Jack but his eyes were glued to Nathan. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country" Jack shrugged. They stare in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, "what do yeh want, Mark?" he asked again.

“You”

And Jack laughed at that, “fer what? So you can have yer dick wet and then fecking push me out when ye’re done?" He had had enough of behind kept a secret, he wanted Mark to know he was upset.

"I know I haven't been the best **boyfriend**..."

"this is the first time you have ever admitted to being one"

“I’m scared, Seán” Mark confessed, quietly

Jack rolled his eyes, “fer fuck sakes” he stood up on the couch calling everyone’s attention, “Hey, everyone! Everyone! Shut the fuck up fer a damn second!” people started gathering around them and he nodded to himself before starting again, clearing his throat and using his mighty Irishman voice. 

“Yer quarterback here, the manly man Fischbach, yeah he’s gay, and he’s scared yeh idiots won’t like him if yeh knew” everyone was quite, looking at Mark who was desperately trying to make himself small, but to his surprise, Jack continued talking. “Now, does anyone have a problem with that? Because what he does with his dick should not be any of yer fucking business, I’m sure regardless what yeh all think he could still kick yer arses. And if he doesn’t I sure fucking will!” 

There were murmurs, and Jack was screaming again. “I asked, do yeh all have a fucking problem, cuz we can fucking rumble”

Mark, despite himself, was chuckling pulling the angry Irishman down from the couch, “Seán, just… shut up you idiot”

“Mark fer fuck sakes, We’ve been doing this fer a year now, all yeh had to do was tell me how yeh fell” Jack held his face, caressing his cheeks. “I will never let anyone hurt yeh, love. I fucking love yeh too much fer that”

Mark laughed, “can you just, stop rambling for a second so I can kiss you, my angry little leprechaun” Jack nodded, eagerly, grinning like a doof as he pretended to zip his lips and lock the invisible lock with the invisible key he later threw behind his back.

Mark chuckled crashing their lips together, in a messy kiss. It was perfect.

“Thank you, Seán” Mark breathed against his lips, “I love you”


End file.
